


Providence and Salvation

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Episode: s03e07 Fresh Blood, Gen, Season/Series 08, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Gordon Walker was human… once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 5:** Purgatory
> 
> References various events in season 8 and 3.07 “Fresh Blood”.

He was human.  Once.  A lifetime ago.  A whole world ago.  But now, the world had changed.  _His_ world had changed.  Now, it was a never ending cycle of survival and torment.  Rebirth and restitution.  Of reliving old sins with no hope of ever finding that much sought after salvation.  Maybe Hell would’ve been preferable to this… existence.

When he’d first opened his eyes in this strange domain of creatures that go bump in the night, creatures who don’t even deserve existence itself, Gordon Walker had had vengeance in his veins where justice had once pumped through his heart.  It fuelled the electro-chemical bursts of neural activity in his brain.  It controlled and focused his drive, solidifying his purpose.

After a few excruciatingly painful missteps, a few equally painful reincarnations… he’d developed a system.  He’d found others of his kind.  Hunters who’d been turned into something other than human.  They taught him to adapt his methods of hunting to better suit his new terrain.  And, together, they hunted.  He hunted everything that moved.  They tried everything they could think of.  Cutting off heads… carving out hearts… heck, one old hunter-turned-werewolf had even tried yanking out teeth… But nothing would keep what’s been killed here dead.  Not for long.

And then there were the ones who he’d come across in his past life.  In the previous world.  They were all just itching to gouge a piece out of him, exact the last remnants of what had once made him human.  And it wasn’t just physical pieces they sought after.  They followed him as he traversed this twilight shaded Monster Hell with his newfound allies, taunting his every step.  Mocking the cursed affliction that caused him to become what he’d become and why he was there among them now.  He cut them down as he’d done in the old way.  They’d regenerate after a time.  Who really knew how long it was between death and rebirth in this stagnant realm?  And, when they inevitably found him again, he strike them down once more.  Over… and over… and over… and over…

Then one day… evening… night… his horrible freak infested nightmare came alight in new and exciting and terrifyingly different kind of way.  You see, there were stories that were passed around down here, wherever here was.  (Hell adjacent, apparently.)  These stories of horror, that had become their own kind of lore amongst the filth he was surrounded by, were nightmarish tales that had once been tales of triumph and comradery told around a bar room table with a few rounds of whatever brew was being served.  Tales of hunters.  And, from what he and his associates had been able to gather from the prey they’d come across lately, there was a new hunter in town… and the hunter was _human._

He shuddered when he recalled the last time a human had been seen in these parts.  Of course, it had to be the elder of two of the most notorious hunters in the game.  And he’d brought _the angel_ with him…  Oh, Gordon remembered him.  He remembered when all the tainted souls trapped here had been sucked up and crammed into that bright, hot, burning light.  And the angel – Gordon still almost couldn’t believe they were real – hadn’t been able to keep his thoughts to himself.  Gordon, and all the beasties in here, knew all the sappy little feelings that floated around in the creature who’d dared try to harness their life forces for his own gain.  Foolishly, Gordon and the rest of the former hunters had hoped to use this knowledge against the two by cutting one of the two down just for the fodder it would give them to taunt and gloat to the second.  Nothing truly stayed dead here, after all.  But they’d all fallen, one by one, far too easily when faced with the sharp predatory instinct of the hunter in question, aided by some nobody vamp he’d actually teamed up with…

But this was different.

The others were wary, but this was different.  This was… this was _Providence_.  This was Gordon’s true salvation.  His blood thrummed in his veins.  Memories flashed through his mind.  Memories of the one that got away… of the taint of that demonic presence in that true freak of nature… of the sharp, tearing, sensation of being strangled, the barbed wire cutting through the flesh and bone of his own neck…  He could literally taste the sweetness on his tongue just at the _idea_ of completing his ultimate quest.  And he would accomplish it this time.  Nothing would stop him this time.  He roared loud enough to be heard by every monster within miles, to make sure they knew this one was his.  To make sure they all knew…

Sam Winchester was in Purgatory.

\- 30 -


End file.
